Social Thread Pokemon League
The Social Thread Pokemon League consists of eight gym leaders, 4 Elite Four Members, and 1 Champion. Each with their own respective badges, Pokemon, and attributes. They are as follows. (Work still in progress) Gym Leader 1. Space Stranger. Tri-County Pokémon Gym Normal types. Gives the Toy Badge when he is defeated. This raises the Defense stat of your Pokemon and allows one to use Cut outside of battle. Gym Leader 2. virtuoso. New Goldenrod City Gym Ground-Type Gym Leader. This Gym Leader uses Ground Pokemon, and grants the Ouro Badge upon defeat. With this, Pokemon up to level 30 will obey you, and you can use Flash outside of battle. The New Goldenrod City Gym takes place in a large, dark cave, and the trainer must practice spelunking in order to reach the Gym Leader, virtuoso. The trainer's only source of light is the speckled pieces of golden nuggets that glimmer throughout the cave. Just keep climbing, battle various trainers on each level, and you may reach the top. * Geodude - Lv. 14 * Sandile - Lv. 14 * Onix - Lv. 15 * Excadrill - Lv. 16 Gym Leader 3. MisterVideoGaming. Substitution Station Gym Water Types. Gives out the Substitute Badge upon defeat. This raises the Attack stats of your Pokemon, and allows one to use Rock Smash outside of battle. Gives the TM for Substitute. Gym Leader 4. Burning Mandala. Azabu-Juuban Pokémon Gym Fire types + a special fiery Steelix. Gives the Senshi Badge when he is defeated. With this, Pokemon up to level 50 will obey you. It also allows one to use Surf outside of battle. # Magmortar # Lampent # Flareon # Steelix # Typhlosion Gym Leader 5. Equestrian Flyer. Cloudsdale Pokémon Gym Flying types. Gives the Cloud Badge when she is defeated. This raises the Speed stats of your Pokemon, and allows one to use Fly outside of battle. She also gives the TM for Aerial Ace. The puzzle of the Cloudsdale Pokemon Gym is to use switches to direct where the rainbow bridge connects to face the next trainer until you eventually reach Equestrian Flyer. Be careful not to fall off though. # Pidgeot # Pelliper # Charizard # Skarmory # Xatu # Hawlucha Gym Leader 6. Still~Wolf Ghost Type Gym Leader. Give out the Spooky Badge With her badge, Pokemon up to level 70 will obey you, and it allows one to use Strength outside of battle. Gym Leader 7. Motorcycle the Pooh. Mitakihara Pokémon Gym Psychic types. Gives the Witch badge when he is defeated. This raises the Special stats of your Pokemon and allows one to use Rock Climb outside of battle. His team is as follows: # Meowstic - References Kyubey. Like Kyubey, Meowstics do not show emotion. # Malamar - References Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka's witch. # Reuniclus - References Kazumi, the protagonist of Kazumi Magica, who is a clone. # Starmie - References Soul Gems. # Xatu - References both Homura and Oriko. Oriko has the power of foresight, while Homura is a time traveler. Gym Leader 8. Nintendo-Spider151. Fuyuki Pokémon Gym Steel types. Gives the Blade Badge when he is defeated. Allows Pokémon of all levels to obey you and allows one to use Dive outside of battle. His team is as follows: # Skarmory # Pawniard # Mawile # Scizor # Doublade # Aegislash Elite Four 1. Flight Grass Type Elite Four Member. Has A Venusaur, a Victreebel, an Amoongus, a Jumpluff, and a Grass Rotom. He wears a strange green sweater and headphones. Always has a bored stare. Throughout the battle, trainers will find themselves getting extremely bored with the f(l)ight, and losing the will to continue. Only the trainers with the greatest of willpower will be able to beat this Master of the Deadpan Demeanor. Be wary of his pokemon's sleep powder and stun spore. Flight will wait until his opponents are bored, then send out the energetic Grass Rotom to finish them off. Elite Four 2. BakaCirno An Ice Type Elite Four Member. Has a Walrein, a Vanilluxe, a Cryogonal, a Frost Rotom (It's quite the prankster), and a Piloswine. With six strange Icicle like objects hovering behind his back, BakaCirno actually isn't that ''skilled at pokemon battling. In reality, BakaCirno sucks the intelligence from an opponent and uses it to his advantage. Trainers tend to become less aware of what they're doing, and end up making poor decisions over the course of the battle. A trainer must be able to come up with new strategies on the fly and have an active mind in order to outsmart BakaCirno. Having a Pokedex on hand might be helpful too. Elite Four 3. Miracle Ghost type Elite Four Member. Has a Gengar and a SPECIAL Mismagius that is actually Ghost/Fairy type. Also has a few other Ghost pokemon. Miracle's room starts off in a dim orange light with a number of peaceful Pumpkaboo floating around, but halfway through the battle the lights go out, and the room is now dark and spooky, with purple lightning and purple fire everywhere. Anyone who loses a battle (besides Miracle herself) gets their souls sent to the Shadow Realm. Gives access to the final member of the Elite Four when defeated. Her full team consists of: •Mega Gengar •Mismagius (Ghost/Fairy variant) •Dusclops holding Eviolite •Gourgeist •Chandelure Elite Four 4. FalKoopa Falkoopa is the Fourth Member of the Elite Four, and fights using Psychic type Pokemon. He has a Starmie which he uses to firefight, a Claydol, a Delphox, a Lunatone, and a Special Psychic Phanpy. Unlike Elite Four Members 1, 2 & 3, Falkoopa has no special gimmick to his fight. It's a straight fight to the finish. May the best trainer win! Champion. Opossum Opossum is the champion of the Social Thread Pokemon League. He will grant trainers a tough, and very difficult fight. A trainer must fight with all of his might, and ''unlock his/her full potential in order to defeat this Master of Locks. His Team is as follows: # Klefki - Light Clay held; Prankster - Reflect - Light Screen - Thunder Wave - Foul Play . A deceptively powerful pokemon, and Opossum's main compainion. Klefki is known for being a very difficult foe, and is responsible for shutting down many trainers' hopes of defeating Opossum and becoming the Champion. Klefki holds the only key to the Door of the Hall of Fame.The keystone (Hah!) in the team. Klefki sets up a lot of what makes this team work, as detailed below # Ursaring - Flame Orb held; Guts - Facade - Earthquake - Shadow Claw - Protect Protects the first turn. Orb activates. Guts activates, negating the burn's attack lowering and instead adding half to its attack. Facade's power doubles in power due to the burn, and gets STAB. Due to Klefki setting up screens and a Thunder Wave, Ursaring's bad-ish speed is negated, and it rips the foe a new one. Screens aid its defense. Basically can hit anything for at least neutral, and it shreds them like paper. # Castform - Damp Rock held; Forecast - Weather Ball - Thunder - Rain Dance - Hurricane A really frail Special Sweeper. That's where Klefki's screens come in. Damp Rock extends Rain's length, while the screens keep Castform alive. Klefki's Thunder Wave gives Castform more speed. Weather Ball becomes a 100 damage STAB Water attack. Thunder and Hurricane become 100% accurate. Prepare for a storm in the forecast. # Qwilfish - Black Sludge held; Swift Swim - Poison Jab - Spikes - Waterfall - Destiny Bond Qwilfish likes Castform's rain. First thing it'll do is lay down Spikes. It's able to absorb a surprising amount of hits and dish some nice damage, and its longevity is aided by the Black Sludge. When things are going south? Destiny Bond. # Gengar - Life Orb held; Levitate - Sludge Bomb - Shadow Ball - Dazzling Gleam - Calm Mind Just when you thought things couldn't get worse, you get a high powered Special Sweeper. Hits lots of things hard thanks to the Life Orb and Calm Mind. Plus, it has several immunities due to typing and Levitate. # Crustle - White Herb held; Sturdy - Shell Smash - X-Scissor - Stone Edge - Earthquake Part of the duo of clean-up crew with Gengar. Basically meant to kill anything left alive. Shell Smash + White Herb is a deadly combo, combined with some really powerful moves from Crustle. Sturdy is an added annoyance. Post-Game Content Upon defeating the Champion, a trainer will be able to face a brand new challenge. Something different, and not seen before. How will you fare against The Social Thread Battle Frontier? Category:Events